memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Malcolm Reed
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was a Human male who served on board the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] as armory officer during its historic mission. Personal Reed is British and descended from a family with a strong military/naval tradition; for example Reed's grandfather was an ordinance officer in the Royal Navy. Reed had at least one sister, an uncle named Arch (possibly short for Archibald) and two unmarried aunts. (ENT: "Silent Enemy") Reed was highly disciplined. He wanted to serve aboard a seafaring vessel as a child, but his fear of the vast oceans rendered him unable to do so. As a result, Reed decided to serve in the Earth Starfleet. He was disciplined to such a degree that he saw it as improper to socialize with senior officers and therefore was particularly uncomfortable when Captain Archer invited Reed to dine with him. Reed could also sometimes be rather shy around women - when the Enterprise encountered a future version of Enterprise, Reed discovered that he remained single, although the timeline has changed, so that may no longer be the case. He did, however, have a relationship with Ruby, a waitress at the 602 Club on Earth along with a number of other women, who he wrote to while stranded in a Shuttlepod with Charles Tucker III. (ENT: "Shuttlepod One", "E²", "Minefield") He kept to himself, to the extent that his family did not know much about his assignment aboard Enterprise. He rarely expressed personal preferences, normally eating whatever food was put in front of him by his mother, or later the Enterprise chef. This was awkward when the other officers aboard Enterprise did not know how to best celebrate Reed's birthday. Hoshi Sato eventually managed to discover, after being allowed by Doctor Phlox to see Reed's medical records, that he regularly took injections to control his allergy to bromelain, and deduced that he was particularly fond of pineapple. (Reed is also allergic to dust mites, oak, pollen, and tropical grasses.) (ENT: "Silent Enemy") Aboard the Enterprise Reed was the senior armory officer aboard the Enterprise. He helped complete the ship's first mission which was intervening in a Suliban plot to cause civil war in the Klingon Empire. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Reed is a master of adapting to difficult situations. In an early battle during the mission an alien force attacked and attempted to capture the crew so they could drain them of their bodily fluids. After Enterprise's weapons failed to penetrate the enemy's shield, he cooperated with another alien vessel to drive off the enemy. (ENT: "Fight or Flight") He was part of the away team that landed on Terra Nova, a lost colony of Earth settlers who believed that Earth had poisoned their air. The Novans would attack the party and Reed was shot in the leg and held hostage. He was released after Archer was able to reason with the Novans. (ENT: "Terra Nova") He would lead a rescue attempt on P'Jem when Archer was caught in a dispute between the Andorians and Vulcans. He and his team would plant bombs behind the wall where the hostages were held. When the walls collapsed, his team were able to rescue Archer. (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") He and Mayweather would become one of the first humans to walk on a comet. They would become stranded, and the Vulcans would save them by the use of tractor beam technology. (ENT: "Breaking the Ice") Later that year the Enterprise was attacked by an unknown enemy. The weapons of the Enterprise had no effect on the enemy, until Reed recreated a power surge and transferred it to the weapons. The blast disabled the enemy ship and it retreated. (ENT: "Silent Enemy") He and Sato would board a disabled Klingon ship that was losing orbit and falling into a gas giant. The crew had been disabled by a toxin. They became trapped and in order to push the ship to a higher orbit so they could be rescued, Reed fired the ship's weapons which increased the orbit. (ENT: "Sleeping Dogs") He and Tucker would attempt to rescue Archer from Coridan Rebels. They were captured by the Andorians who had become involved in the civil war. Shran would set Reed and Tucker free, and help in the rescue effort. (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem") When Enterprise came upon a Kantare settlement on a planet after crash landing, Reed discovered that there was no way the settlement could survive with so many people. It was discovered that the settlement was a hologram, as were all the people except for two. (ENT: "Oasis") Reed and Tucker, while on a shuttlepod mission, are cut off from the Enterprise and seeing debris believe that the ship has been destroyed. As they lose life support, they are contacted by Enterprise. They are not aware that the shuttle is damaged, but Reed and Tucker jettison their warp core as a signal to Enterprise. They are rescued. (ENT: "Shuttlepod One") Reed in the disguise of a Suliban would infiltrate a Tandaran concentration camp where Archer was being held along with innocent Suliban. He helped disarm the commander, Grat, and release Archer and the other prisoners. (ENT: "Detained") Reed would be capture by a symbiotic being that was trying to integrate them into one being, so it could survive and get home. After realizing what was happening, Enterprise took it home and it released the crewmen. During a vacation on Risa, Reed and Tucker made dates with two exotic females. The females turned out to be morphs who robbed the two and left them half-naked tied up in a cellar. (ENT: "Vox Sola" and "Two Days and Two Nights") Silik and the Suliban Cabal would take over the Enterprise after Archer is transported to the future by Daniels, a temporal agent. Reed would use a piece of equipment that Daniels had left behind in a previous visit to help Archer return to his timeline, and retake the ship. (ENT: "Shockwave, Part II") In 2152 the Enterprise gets trapped in a Romulan minefield. When one of the mines attaches to the Enterprise, Reed goes out in an EV suit to try to disarm it. During an attack by the Romulans, the mine is jostled and a metal spike from the mine pins Reed's leg to the hull. Archer goes out to help Reed, who talks Archer through the disarming of the mine. Reed is rescued when Archer uses a torch to cut him free. During a stop at an automated repair station, Reed's leg is healed by the station. But they find out that the station is almost alive and uses humanoid creatures as energy to power itself. (ENT: "Minefield" and "Dead Stop") Reed would also help a mining colony defend itself from Klingons who were stealing their deuterium. He taught them self-defense and target practice. He almost was executed by a pre-warp society that he and Archer visited. Reed would leave his communicator and when they went back to retrieve it, they were captured. The general who captured them believed they were super soldiers developed by his enemies. (ENT: "Marauders" and "The Communicator") After the Enterprise gave asylum to Takret men fleeing the military, everyone had to take refuge in the catwalk to escape a deadly radiation storm. The Takret military boards the ship to capture the refugees. Thinking the ship is empty, they try to restart the warp engines which were shut down during the storm. This endangers the ship and crew and Reed leaves the catwalk, shuts down the engines and saves the ship. (ENT: "The Catwalk") Reed would discover that a ship found by Enterprise was from the future and could hold the key to the Temporal Cold War. He would also lead a rescue party to free Archer from a penal ship. (ENT: "Future Tense", "Canamar") Reed's personal emphasis on starship protocol caused him to notice the inefficiency of the Enterprise's crew when reacting to combat situations. This caused him to devise a state of Tactical Alert, which he saw as a means of improving readiness. Captain Archer approved of his idea, and it was quickly implemented. (ENT: "Singularity") In the latter part of the year, he would encounter the Borg, although he did not know what species they were. He met the Vissian who used a Cogenitor to get pregnant. He also helped rescue Archer from bounty hunters. (ENT: "Regeneration", "Cogenitor" and "Bounty") The Xindi Mission In the early days of the mission to stop the Xindi from destroying Earth, Reed would accompany Archer to mining planet to interrogate a Xindi. They rescued the Xindi, but he was killed in the escape but not before he gave the Enterprise the coordinates of the planet. (ENT: "The Xindi") Reed was part of an away team that boarded a stranded Vulcan ship in the expanse. The crew had gone mad and tried to kill the team. After escaping the ship was destroyed by Enterprise. (ENT: "Impulse") He was a part of an away mission on a planet whose population was extinct. However, the Loque'eque left behind a virus that would change other humanoids into their species. Reed became one of them but was cured by Phlox. He would meet with a merchant who can sell him trellium-D, a substance that can protect the ship from the anomalies in the Delphic Expanse. During this visit he helped Archer rescue Rajiin, a woman who was being sold by a slave trader. She would turn out to be an agent of the Xindi. (ENT: "Extinction" and "Rajiin") Much like the rest of the crew, Reed's nerves were on edge during the hunt for the Xindi. One night he heard some clicking noises in his quarters and, for a moment, thought he was seeing a Xindi-Insectoid in the shadows. (ENT: "Exile") He, Major Hayes, and Archer would inflirate a Xindi industrial facility to examine what the Xindi weapon would be powered by. They tried to persuade the Xindi-Sloth that Earth was no threat to them. The Xindi would give them a canister of the power source. (ENT: "The Shipment") of an alternate timeline.]]In the alternate timeline where Earth was destroyed, Reed grew a goatee. In 2165 he was promoted to captain of Intrepid, but died in a Xindi attack before he could assume command. (ENT: "Twilight") Reed and the MACOs would retake the Enterprise, after it was hijacked by religious zealots who wanted to use it against another religious faction. (ENT: "Chosen Realm") During the mission to find the Xindi superweapon, Reed was unhappy with the assignment of Major Hayes and his team of MACOs to the Enterprise. He felt that Hayes was trying to subvert his authority in an attempt take over security on the ship. This caused Reed to react poorly when Hayes suggested a series of training sessions for the senior officers with his team. A "training session" between Hayes and Reed ended up as little more than a fist fight, and both were chastised by Captain Archer. This had the effect of clearing the air between them, so much so that Hayes told Reed that he and his people no longer felt like outsiders. (ENT: "The Xindi", "Harbinger", "Countdown") Though Reed was fortunate enough to escape injury in the Xindi attack in the Azati Prime system, two days later he suffered from severe exposure to heat when helping Commander Tucker close down a leaking plasma conduit that was creating a huge plasma fire. Fortunately, he recovered quickly. (ENT: "The Forgotten") Reed would help stage a mutiny to take the ship from Archer who had been affected by an insectoid toxin, and was endangering the mission. (ENT: "Hatchery") In a different timeline where a subspace corridor stranded Enterprise in 2037, Reed was the only senior officer to die unmarried. (ENT: "E²") During the final days of the mission, he led a team that boarded a sphere in order to get information about the Sphere Builders, the aliens who were behind the plot to destroy Earth. During this action one of the MACOs, Hawkins, was killed by the sphere's defenses. After Major Hayes is killed in the rescuing Hoshi, Reed takes over the MACOs. He lead them on the final mission aboard the superweapon and helps to successfully destroy it. (ENT: "The Council", "Countdown" and "Zero Hour") Home Reed would aid in restoring the timeline after aliens tried to change it by aiding the Nazis conquer America. He also defended Phlox in a bar fight against a xenophobic human. (ENT: "Storm Front") During the Augment incident he along with Archer tried to retake Cold Station 12 where augment embryos were stored. He and Mayweather atttempted to rescue T'Pol and Archer from the forge before the Vulcan High Command attacked the religious sect hiding there. His body was taken over by the Organians who wished to experience human customs and ways. (ENT: "Cold Station 12", "Awakening", and "Observer Effect") When the Romulans sent a ship with "chameleon"-like capabilities to further destabilize Andorian and Tellarite relations by attacking their ships, Reed and Tucker boarded it and became stranded when Enterprise's transporter went off line. Their oxygen supply is running low but they continued to investigate and are shocked when they find no one on the alien ship. It was a remotely controlled drone ship. They began to sabotage the drone ship as it engaged in a fire fight with Enterprise. After damaging the ship, Reed and Tucker ejected themselves out into space where the Enterprise transports them back to the ship. (ENT: "Babel One" and "United") As a young Ensign, Reed was recruited in to a "section" that was justified by means of Article 14, Section 31, of the Earth Charter. It can be concluded that this was an early form of Section 31 that would later try to recruit Julian Bashir as a member. This would effect his loyalties during the a crisis involving the Klingon Empire. The Klingons had attempted to develop their own Augments using DNA from their contact with Malik and the other augments developed by Arik Soong. The human DNA caused a virus that threated to wipe out the Klingons. Reed was contact by Harris, an agent of Section 31, who had a job for him. At first he refused, but was told if he did not, Phlox, who was kidnapped by the Klingons, would die. He covered up the fact that the Rigelian ship that kidnapped Phlox was destroyed by Klingons. When Archer finds out Reed lied to him, he is releaved of duty and put in the brig. After augment Klingons sabotage the Enterprise, Reed is released and helps Tucker repair the ship. Archer finds out about Reed's involvement with Harris and demands answers. Harris contacts him and tells him that Section 31 shut down a security grid on Earth that allowed Phlox to be kidnapped. They believe that if Phlox does not find a cure, the Klingons will react with all out war which will have grave implications for many worlds. Reed feels his loyalities are with Archer and he informs Archer the location of the base where Phlox is held. Phlox does cure the virus and Reed along with Archer rescue him. Reed would contact Harris once more and tell him never to contct him again. (ENT: "Affliction" and "Divergence") Reed would contact agent Harris to acquire information about the terrorist group Terra Prime. In a rescue attempt to free Tucker and T'pol from the group on Mars, his shuttle was sabotaged and he had to return to Enterprise. (ENT: "Terra Prime", "Demons") Background Information Malcolm Reed was played by actor Dominic Keating. Originally, Malcolm's rank was supposed to be Lt. Commander, but was changed to Lieutenant before the pilot aired. Another early concept for Malcolm was that he was a Major in the Starfleet Marine Corps. This concept was later reused in the mirror universe episodes "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I" and "Part II". Reed, Malcolm Reed, Malcom Reed, Malcom de:Malcolm Reed fr:Malcolm Reed